<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a discussion of bachelors by mikharlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483296">a discussion of bachelors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow'>mikharlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Drinking, Just Chilling, M/M, bros hanging out, canon amount of guys discussing other guys' sexuality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo gets together some of his friends from Idolish7, and Yamato gets interrogated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a discussion of bachelors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im here to put some light into the tag again! anyway i love how casually ainana characters talk about guys being sexy its wild so here u go, yamato's in love he just doesn't know it yet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was out of nowhere that Momo had contacted the three of them, gushing about how he felt it had 'been a while' and that he had wanted to 'treat his beloved kouhai'. Such a message would have immediately set alarm sirens blaring in Yamato's head had it come from Momo's other half, but he felt he could at least trust Momo not to have anything nefarious planned. So he had accepted the invitation to go out to a private bar (Momo was apparently friends with the owners), along with Mitsuki and Sougo, being the only other two in Ainana of legal drinking age. It didn't stop Nagi from pouting at them as they left, begging to come, but once Mitsuki had mentioned something about a Magikona Season 2 rerun being on that night, he had left a boy-shaped dust cloud behind as he scrambled off to his room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momo had picked them all up from the dorms himself, Mitsuki riding shotgun with him and chattering with him the entire way. The chattering didn't stop once they arrived, either, although those two together never made for a quiet evening. The bartenders were cheerful and very friendly with them, which was nice, and Yamato soon felt himself loosening up and relaxing. Even Sougo looked like he was right at home after a drink. The group was in high spirits, all four of them merry as can be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Personally, I think Ryuu's best asset is his biceps." commented Momo, glass clinking on the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How this came to be the conversation, however, Yamato had no fucking idea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahh, you say that, but weren't you and Yuki-san all about his boobs?" Mitsuki leaned across the table. "You can't deny they're impressive. Right, Yamato-san?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-Why are you asking me..." he said with a chuckle. "You see him more often than I do." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We h-have to... consider Yaotome-san t-too, you know?" Sougo hiccuped his way through the sentence, face now flushed red. "Isn't he the most... most handsome one?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momo made a motion as if to stroke a beard that he did not possess. "You make an excellent point, Sougo. He is a strong contender... None compare to my darling, of course, but still..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I like– I like his thighs." he giggled, covering his mouth before another hiccup came. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uwah, I get what you mean!" Mitsuki nodded enthusiastically. "He's really got some stuff goin' on there!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who do you think is the sexiest, Yamato~? " Momo grinned, swaying a little in his seat. He wasn’t even drinking that much, as he was supposed to be driving them home, but he could’ve fooled Yamato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Between who?" he asked. "TRIGGER? I don't really wanna comment on Kujo though..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah, nah, nah! All of us!" Momo laughed. <em> That's what this conversation is about, huh... </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamato's eyes narrowed, a finger on his chin. "Hmm... Probably... Mitsu?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eh? Really?" Momo blinked. "I thought for sure you would've said Yaotome..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He should have..." Sougo frowned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Got something you wanna say to me, Yamato-san?" Mitsuki teased with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, genuinely." Yamato replied. "Like, he's super caring, and doesn't let anyone walk all over him. Confidence is sexy, you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's true." said Momo, pensive, like they were words of ancient wisdom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And he cooks and does housework really well, which is a big plus." he continued. "Women really go for those types nowadays. Also, he shows his emotions plainly, and he isn't <em> super </em> macho either— they love a sensitive guy, you know? And he's attractive too. A pretty solid package."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was met with the silence of his three companions, as they all gave him looks of ranging levels of surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-What?" he said, their stares setting off his nerves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sougo waved his hand. "N-No, nothing, just...." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was a really detailed answer." Momo said, sounding equal measures confused and impressed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A-Ah...." Yamato felt his cheeks warm a little, realising he had gone on for a while. "I mean, it's all just my thoughts, you know? You pick up on stuff when you live with someone." He spared a glance at Mitsuki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man was staring intently at the table, and his face was alight, much more than just an alcohol buzz. His hands were balled into fists and pulling at the hem of his shirt, and his mouth was a thin line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamato felt himself get even more embarrassed, and was about to say something likely even more incriminating when Momo saved him from the pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I totally get you! I learned more about Yuki in the first week of living with him than all the time I'd known him before!" Momo gushed, launching into a long talk about his love's at-home habits and sparing Yamato from having to think. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time he spoke, it was to order another drink. He was still thinking about his weirdly long analysis. <em> What are you doing, Yamato </em> … he kept thinking to himself, trying to fight back the creeping feeling of <em> something isn't right </em> from becoming more than just an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. The others seemed to have forgotten about it, though, as Mitsuki rambled to them about this new comedy game show he'd been dying to guest star on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I could try and set you all up with them, if you want!" Momo offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mitsuki's eyes shone. "You'd do that?!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have my ways." Momo winked. "It sounds like fun! You deserve to have a good time!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mitsuki made an excited noise, almost bouncing in his seat. "Momo-san!!! Thank you so much!!!" he beamed. "Ohh, I can't wait!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Isn't that the… the show with all those q-questions about… your partner, and stuff?" asked Sougo. "The, uh…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, the 'married couple' game?" Mitsuki replied. "Yeah, yeah! Where you have to answer a question with which one of you does something more often. I thought it looked super fun, so I wanted us to do it as seven!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wouldn't that be really hard to do with seven people?!" Yamato pointed out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then you should split up and do teams!" said Momo. "Pair versus pair!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's an odd number of people…" sighed Yamato. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think… it sounds fun~" Sougo hummed. "I wanna do a game show!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I won't lose to you, Sougo!" Mitsuki grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momo laughed. "You won't lose to anyone if you're paired with Yamato!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yamato-san?" Mitsuki tilted his head slightly. "How come?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, you two are like a married couple, right?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamato spluttered, inhaling some of his beer in his panic and subsequently coughing it out loudly into his elbow. Sougo unhelpfully patted his shoulder during the ordeal, while Mitsuki let out an embarrassed noise of protest, speaking a mile a minute. "Nah, nah, no way, no way no way!". He covered his face with one hand. "What makes you think that?! We're just regular friends!" he said with an awkward laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-Yeah!" Yamato cut in, much louder than intended. "We get along great, but not <em> that </em> well, r-right, Mitsu?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right. Right!" Mitsuki agreed. "We fight sometimes!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aren't married couples supposed to be all lovey dovey? Like you and Yuki-san!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me and Yuki fight sometimes, too! But that's what makes you a couple, though!" Momo started counting on his fingers. "You're close, and you bicker, and you always take care of the younger kids, and Mitsuki always makes you food when you whine for it—" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you know <em> that </em>?!" asked Yamato, his voice leaping octaves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mitsuki told me!" Momo beamed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamato looked desperately at Mitsuki, who gave him an equally panicked look. "I was drunk, I don’t remember saying that!" he said in defense. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momo continued, relentless. "And now we know that Yamato thinks you're sexy, Mitsuki! So it's settled."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I never said <em> I </em>found him sexy, I'm just saying that objectively he—" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Silence!" Momo cut him off with a wave of his hand. "The prosecution has made its case."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Since <em> when </em> was this a courtroom?" yelled Mitsuki. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamato sank to the table, forehead pressing against the wood, slightly damp from where his drink had been. He was starting to think he may have made a mistake in trusting that Momo would be any kinder than his partner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't sign up to have my life analysed tonight." he moaned. "This is cruel. Isn't it, Sougo?" He turned to his friend for some moral support, but was met with a loud snore as Sougo lay on the floor, deep asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He must’ve drunk more than we noticed…” Mitsuki sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we should call it a night?” said Momo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamato nodded. “Better do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a great sigh, Yamato fell backwards onto his bed. Which wasn’t the best idea, since as soon as his back hit the covers, his head started to spin; he had to close his eyes for a few minutes until it stopped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’d made it safely home, he and Mitsuki carrying a comatose Sougo between them and awkwardly hauling him to his room. Yamato had tucked him in while Mitsuki checked on the others (he could hear him yelling at Nagi to go to bed already, followed by Nagi’s cries of protest), and then Mitsuki had dragged him to the bathroom to get washed up. Yamato would have loved to immediately collapse, but, well, saying no to Mitsu was hard, and he knew it’d be better if he put in the effort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Returning to his room had felt lonely after a night of being with others, even if he was quite lost for the majority of the conversation. He made a note to himself to thank Momo the next day, despite him having deeply embarrassed Yamato. And Mitsuki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, his phone buzzed quietly. He reluctantly opened his eyes again and fished it out. Mitsuki had sent a message to the group chat they’d made for their outing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mitsuki</b>
</p>
<p>2:41am</p>
<p>Tonight was so much fun!!! Thank you so much, Momo-san!!! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamato smiled. <em> I guess he couldn’t wait </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yamato</b>
</p>
<p>2:41am</p>
<p>Isn’t it past your bedtime, shichigosan?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mitsuki was typing immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mitsuki</b>
</p>
<p>2:42am</p>
<p>Shut it, you fart!!!!!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamato laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yamato</b>
</p>
<p>2:42am</p>
<p>Lol, seriously, get some rest. You’ve gotta give it your all tomorrow, don’t you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mitsuki</b>
</p>
<p>2:42am</p>
<p>Yeah… Thanks, Yamato-san. Goodnight!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yamato</b>
</p>
<p>2:43am</p>
<p>Gnight. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamato shut his phone, and did the bare minimum in shedding some of his clothes so he could sleep comfortably. Once in bed, he rolled over and tried not to think about what Momo had said earlier. Tried, and failed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Married couple? </em> Like hell. Mitsuki would never go for someone as lame as Yamato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head, burying his face further into his pillow. “...Why is that what you’re having an issue with?” he chided himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>